


Pedals

by S_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Eren Is a Little Shit, Ereri Week Spring 2016, Levi Is A Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Ackerman/pseuds/S_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is forced into marriage after finally settling in his new town. Meanwhile Levi is sought after as a prime candidate for soulmate material. Both of them have no interest in having a significant other. In order to get out of thier dilema Eren thinks up a plan and makes a bet with an irrisistable Levi. The only issue? They both really don't wanna be the first to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedals

"Eren! Eren! sweetie, we have some news we'd like to share with you!" Eren's  mother called from the foyer. Eren smiled and walked down the stairs to meet her. He was just about ready to go to school.  
"What is it?" He asked curiously.  
"Come! Come!" The giddy woman smiled. Her yellow sundress flowed and lifted as she took her son's hand. She pulled him into the kitchen where breakfast was already served. The dining room was bright and warm glow was cast through the window. She sat down next to Griesha and patted the table.  
"please take a seat."  
Eren sat down in his usual spot smiling brightly.  
"Whatever it is must be very exciting." He said.  
"Oh of course it is. There's going to be a wedding." She smiled.  
"Oh who's getting married?" He cocked his head. He hadn't heard of anyone that had gotten engaged recently. It was a surprise to him that a wedding had sprung up out of thin air.  
"You are sweetie! We've found the perfect lady for you! Aren't you excited?"  
She squeaked with delight. Eren's smile immediately dropped. An arranged marriage?  
"To who...?" He asked crossing his arms. "Oh! Trust me, she's beautiful darling. Her name is mikasa Ackerman from the Ackerman family. They have amazing social standing and she would be perfect to keep you happy. Not only that but the marriage will secure a bond with them." She smiled. She pulled out her phone and showed eren a photo of her.  
"See? Isn't she just gorgeous?" His mother swooned.  
"I don't...want to be married this early though." He said to his mother. As pretty as Mikasa looked, he knew he wouldn't be able to love her. He wanted it to be his choice marry not his parents. Marriage was a serious thing.  
"We need you to uphold the family name Eren.. it's part of living a life like this. You must have a partner worthy of your title be it male or female." She held eren's hand.  
"You must marry, so choose mikasa."  
"I don't want too! I want it to be my choice!" He raised his voice and withdrew from his mother's touch.  
"Male or female huh?" He looked at his mother.  
"If there isnt anyone you must choose her Eren. Don't make this hard for your father and I, We just want the best for you." She glared at her son fiercely.  
Eren body was now trembling in anger. The more she talked about it, the more frustrated he became.  
"I don't want her." He gritted his teeth and equally returning the same look. "Well you have to think about your future! Griesha please talk talk some sense into him!" She said looking at her husband. He stayed quiet and sipped from his cup.  
"Its my future.. Mine! I choose my future not you!" He shouted.  
"Eren stop, you're acting like a three year old!" She stood up from her chair and shouted.  
"Three year olds don't have to say no to an arranged marriage!" He slammed his fist on the table.  
"So? I'm just thinking about you! Can't you be more delighted? Why do you have to be so troublesome about this? Accept it and be happy!"  
"I won't accept it! Marriage is a big deal. I want to choose who is right for me!" "Marriage is a big a deal which is why I have chosen her! She won't give you grief. You will live a happy life!"  
"Thats not how that works!" He threw his hands up.  
"Was your marriage arranged for you?" He seemed to be getting more and more irritated by the second. He wouldn't back down on this matter.  
"I'm perfectly happy with your father! I learned to love him and we had you. So now that you have your example. Leave it be and go to school!" she ordered.  
Eren slammed both of his fists on the table and got up.  
"I'm not marrying her!" He yelled before taking off. Despite his anger, from that morning he still needed to go to school. It had been a good month of moving and getting used to the new surroundings. He was known as the rich kid that had just moved to town. He wasn't bullied, but he wasn't welcomed either. In a way, he exiled himself. He never talked much to anyone other than his classmates during and assignment or the teachers. To see him with another was surprising as well. He wasn't the best student but he got by. Though the fight he just had was going to be on his mind all day. He exited the door and headed off to school quickly. The faster he could get out of the house the better. He needed to simmer down before he got thete.  
"Honestly, that boy should me more greatful! Mikasa is a wonderful young lady!" She sighed.  
Meanwhile, Levi was roaming the halls of his school. Women eyed him down and whispered as he walked by them. While some men would casually stalk him. He felt their stares grope his body and undress him secretly.  
"disgusting." He thought as one of the jocks from the football team stared at him. The boys name was reiner from what Levi could remember. He winked at him and flashed a winning smile. When Levi passed the burly jock. He saw the testosterone filled boy grow weak between the knees. The hungry look in his eyes suggested we would do anything and everything. Mostly from the waist down. Levi was known to get around but he never did any of those things. It started with a rumor from a jealous "straight" boy. Word gotten around and now everyone was pining after him. Some offered money, while others would force themselves onto him. It was hell for Levi when he was younger and weaker. His body was frail and skinny. Boys would beat him up and walk all over him. Walking home especially was hell. His skin was littered with bruises. his mother kuchel would have to tend to them day in and day out. At one point she suggested homeschooling. His father would have none of that nor would Levi. As he grew older he had to learn to defend himself and grew stronger. Not becuase he wanted to, but becuase that was how he could survive.  
In this society, since the time of your birth. Your soulmate has already been decided for you. Not by your parents but the fates themselves. Should you find the feeling of powerlessness takes control. Your body becomes numb and soon your heart takes over. once you have seen them. They're yours and yours alone... Levi had seen it many times before. People would suddenly stop and drop to their knees in the hallways. Some would breath heavily and look as if they were in heat. A lot of times people would feel their presence and look for them. Like animals they would hunt for them and make love in the shadows. However that soulmate method is flawed in Levi's eyes. People would grow weak just for a quick fuck.. that act was common. Unfortunately, it was used on Levi more often than not. Levi was never one to follow along with it. He had never grown weak over anyone. Nor would he ever want to lose to such a primitive desire. It was something he never wished to lose to..


End file.
